The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatus and more particularly to total internal reflection (TIR) lenses and holders for providing centered light output with improved brightness and efficiency.
A light-emitting device usually includes a light source and a package for supporting the light source and directing, focusing, filtering, or enhancing light emitted from the light source. Some examples of light sources include a light-emitting diode (LED), an incandescent lamp, a sapphire crystal light, and a fluorescent lamp.
An LED is a semiconductor device that emits incoherent narrow-spectrum light when electrically biased in the forward direction of the p-n junction. This effect is a form of electroluminescence. The color of the emitted light depends on the composition and condition of the semiconducting material used, and can be infrared, visible or near-ultraviolet. Advantages of LEDs over other lighting sources include compactness, very low weight, low power consumption, simple and inexpensive manufacturing, freedom from burn-out problems, high vibration resistance, and an ability to endure frequent repetitive operations. In addition to having widespread applications for electronic products such as indicator lights and so forth, LEDs also have become an important alternative light source for various applications where incandescent and fluorescent lamps have traditionally predominated.
While LEDs are generally monochromatic, LEDs can also be used to produce white light, for example, using phosphors as light “converters.” In a typical LED-based white light producing device, an LED that produces a monochromatic visible light is encapsulated in a material containing a compensatory phosphor. The wavelength of the light emitted from the compensatory phosphor is complementary to the wavelength of the light emitted by the LED such that the wavelengths from the LED and the compensatory phosphor mix together to produce white light. For instance, a blue LED-based white light source produces white light by using a blue monochromatic LED and a phosphor that emits a complementary yellow hue when excited by the blue light. In these devices the amount of the phosphor in the encapsulant is carefully controlled such that a fraction of the blue light is absorbed by the phosphor while the remainder passes unabsorbed. The complementary yellow hue of the light emitted by the phosphor and the unabsorbed blue light mix to produce white light.
Given the importance of LEDs as light sources, particularly LEDs using multiple color elements, there is a need for improved lenses and LED packaging methods and materials. There is a further need for methods and materials that can also reduce light lost at large angles and allow LEDs to produce higher optical performance (Lumens/package) from a smaller package or footprint (Lumens/area), which are critical for many light source applications.
As demand for better lighting devices continues to increase, it would be desirable to provide cost effective LED based lighting apparatus having improved efficiency and brightness.